Glowing Joy
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: In a world where males can get pregnant, Kurt ends up preggo during his 2nd year of Fashion College. Blaine is over the moon, Kurt a little less but still happy. The Andermel families are happy and more than supporting. Karofsky is still in love with Kurt and when he knows he's pregnant, Dave starts to think the baby is his and he ends up kidnapping Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I was given a prompt on tumblr and I decided to give it it a shot. This is a mpreg story so if you don't like, don't read. I've never entertained the thought of writing mpreg beucase that's not really my thing and I haven't read many stories of mpreg but I gave it a shot so I hope the prompter and everyone else enjoys. **

**I'm not going to make it a long sotry and it's going to be in three or four parts. Because I already have a story going (The Anderson's PA) this will take second to that so my updates propbably won't be very frequent. Sorry about that! but yeah. **

**This is un-beated so I apologize for any mistakes in here :)**

_I_n_ a world where males can get pregnant, Kurt ends up preggo during his 2nd year of Fashion College. Blaine is over the moon, Kurt a little less but still happy. The Andermel families are happy and more than supporting. Karofsky is still in love with Kurt and when he knows he's pregnant, Dave starts to think the baby is his. He ends up kidnapping Kurt." (no Burt/Carole - jealous/not supporting!rachel&mercedes/ND - amazing!Warblers_

* * *

**Glowing Joy**

Kurt sat on the edge of the bath, he knees too weak to hold him up any more. Not two minutes ago had he been pacing up and down the more than reasonable sized bathroom but now the four walls seemed to be closing in on him. He stared at the stick in his hand, the double pink line staring back at him.

He was pregnant. Kurt felt his vision blur for a moment before he slipped backwards into the bath, his legs dangling off the edge. He rested his head against the cool tiles, letting his eyes slid shut, taking deep calming breathes.

Twenty one and he was pregnant. It's not like he was going to be doing this alone, but the thought of raising a child scared him. He wasn't ready, they hadn't even thought of children yet. They weren't even married. Kurt thought of his wonderful boyfriend Blaine and wondered what he would think.

He couldn't help but smile. He had seen Blaine with children before and they absolutely adored him. Kurt on the other hand...he had no idea how to be a father. He had never baby sat before, didn't have many cousins and they were all older than himself. He had never looked after children before.

"Um Kurt?" Blaine voice echoed around the bathroom and Kurt snapped his eyes open, staring at his boyfriend with huge eyes. "Any reason why you are lying the bath? Without any water?"

Kurt just started at Blaine, his mouth opening and closing stupidly. Blaine frowned and stepped further into the bathroom, gently kneeling down in front of the bath. Kurt quickly and subtly stuck the pregnancy test into his pocket, out of sight so Blaine wouldn't see it.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"Uh no," Kurt shook his head, trying to remain calm and think this through. "I just...tripped."

"Where you dancing and singing again?" Blaine asked, his lips twitching with amusement. Kurt sagged with relief that Blaine had just come up with the perfect excuse without even realising it.

"Yeah," Kurt said, ducking his head, pretending to be embarrassed. "Help me up?"

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hands, hauling him up out of the bath. Blaine steadied him and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, smiling reassuringly. "I'm good."

"You should hurry," Blaine said, looking at his watch. "You're going to be late for you class."

Kurt's eyes widened and quickly dashed out of the bathroom, collecting his bag from the bedroom. Blaine leant against the door, chuckling quietly. Kurt grinned at him, kissing him on the lips before hurrying out. "See you later tonight."

"Love you," Blaine called out after him.

"Love you too," Kurt shouted back and hurried out the door.

* * *

Kurt started driving to his classes but somehow ended up at a small clinic instead. He approached a kind looking women behind the desk and she smiled at him.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked, her voice soft and inviting.

"Umm, I need to see a doctor," Kurt told her quietly. "I think...I think I might be pregnant."

The women smiled and Kurt saw that there was no judgement in her eyes, instead, she looked at him kindly.

"Of course. We actually have a free appointment right now so follow me," she smiled and stood up. Kurt followed her quickly into a spare room and sat down on the plastic chair, taking a deep, steadying breath. "The doctor will be in shortly. Just relax."

She left and Kurt was left alone, twisting his hands in his lap nervously, biting his lip. Just as he was about to lose his nerve and get up and leave, another woman walked in. She was tall, long blonde hair and her nose was covered with freckles.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kelly. How can I help you today?" Kelly asked, sliding into a free chair.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I think I might be pregnant," Kurt blurted out and Kelly smiled at him patiently. She wrote down his name in a file and made a note.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Kelly asked and Kurt nodded.

"I wanted to make sure," Kurt told her quietly.

"There's no need to be scared. This is quite common with gay couples. Are you in a relationship?" Kelly asked and Kurt nodded again.

"Yeah," Kurt smile softly. "I've been with my boyfriend for a few years now."

"High school sweethearts?" Kelly asked and Kurt blushed, nodding. "Okay, how about we take some blood so we can positive. Pregnancy tests are a lot more accurate these days but it's always better to be safe than sorry."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kelly said as she pulled on some gloves and pulled out a needle. Kurt held out his arm and she tied a plastic tie around his arm and inserted the needle. "Does your boyfriend know?"

"Not yet," Kurt bit his lip. "I wanted to be sure before I told him."

"If you are pregnant, I would like you to come back to me. I'm trained in male pregnancies and would like to help you," Kelly said.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "I will come back here."

"I'm also here for you if you need to talk and for support. You're not the first guy that's come in here alone."

Kurt nodded but he had no doubt he would be able to tell Blaine. Blaine wasn't like most guys and Kurt loved him with all his heart. Blaine was going to be a great father one day, there was no doubt about it and Kurt wanted nobody else to be the father of his baby.

"All done," Kelly said, pulling Kurt out of this thoughts and he took a deep breath. "Now, it will take a few days to get the results back but when I do, I'll call you."

Kurt gave her his details and she wrote it down in his file. With nothing left, Kurt shook Kelly's hand and left the clinic. He got back in his car and began to drive. He had missed his first class of the day but would be able to make his second one if he hurried. Pushing the pregnancy out his mind for now, Kurt headed back to university.

* * *

For the next few days Kurt was restless. Blaine could tell something was wrong with Kurt but he wasn't sure with what. He was afraid to ask because Kurt was so good at closing off his emotions and burying them deep within him and Blaine didn't want Kurt to become like that again.

As Kurt's behaviour continued over the next few days, Blaine decided that it was time to ask. They were curled up on the couch, both of them having the day off from classes.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt hummed to show he was listening. "Is everything okay? You've been restless for the past few days."

"I think I'm pregnant," Kurt blurted out and the groaned at his own lack of self control. Blaine stiffened, his mouth dropping open. "I'm sorry! I didn't meant to tell you like this, I'm not even sure if I am, I'm still waiting for the results to come back –"

Blaine had managed to get his brain working again and pushed Kurt back into the cushions, laying himself of Kurt gently and kissing him deeply. Kurt squeaked with surprise but melted into the kiss and began to kiss him back. Blaine pulled away, his eyes alight and a smile playing his lips.

"You might be pregnant?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Since when?"

"Remember when you found me in the bath?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, a little confused. "Well, I took a test that day and it was positive – hence me slipping back into the bath –and I went to a clinic and they took some blood but they haven't gotten back yet."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked, looking hurt. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, running his thumb over his cheek softly.

"I didn't know how you would take it," Kurt admitted. "We never talked about this. We're not even married yet."

"You want to marry me?" Blaine asked with a bright grin and Kurt groaned.

"Yes," he admitted. "This is so not going the way I ever pictured it."

Blaine chuckled and gently kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "I want to marry you Kurt and I want a family with you too. Yes, this may not be the way either of us planned but I'm not complaining."

Kurt started up at Blaine. "We're still in collage though. If I am, how are we going to do this?"

"My parents set up a trust fund for me and my brother. I still have mine so the cost isn't going to be a problem. As for classes, we may have to take some time off as we get settled but the universities have child care there," Blaine explained and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Wow," he breathed. "You have this all sorted out haven't you?"

Blaine chuckled. "I love you Kurt. Of course I've got everything covered."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. "Just...don't get your hopes up. I may not be."

"If you're not, then that's okay. We can talk about getting married, about having a family in the near future," Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt. "If you are, then we talk about having this baby and if you still want to get married then we can do that too."

"I want to marry you," Kurt breathed. Blaine dipped down and kissed him deeply once again.

"I'm going to be with you no matter what Kurt," Blaine breathed, pulling away, his lips still touching Kurt's. "Always. I love you."

* * *

The call came the next day while Kurt was in class. He hurried out with a feeble excuse and quickly took the call.

"Hello?" Kurt breathed into the receiver.

"Hello Kurt, it's Doctor Kelly from the clinic," she said. "I have you blood work back."

"Oh," Kurt swallowed thickly. "and?"

"You're pregnant," Kelly said and Kurt could hear her smile on the other end. "Congratulations."

"Oh wow. Thank you," Kurt said, looking down to his stomach and gently laying a hand on it.

"Have you talked to your partner yet?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," Kurt chuckled. "He's been great, very supportive and very excited."

"That's great," Kelly beamed. "That's really good to hear Kurt. Now, I would like to schedule an appointment with you to see how far you are along. How does next Tuesday sound?"

"Yeah, that's perfect," Kurt said. They organised a time before hanging up. Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face before hurrying back into the class.

* * *

Tuesday brought a very excited Blaine and a slightly nervous and nauseas Kurt. So far no morning sickness, just the urge to throw up. Blaine held his hand tightly as they waited into waiting room, his thumb gently running soothing circles over the back of his hand.

Kurt straightened when Kelly came out and she caught his eye, smiling.

"I'm ready to see you now Kurt," Kelly beamed. Kurt stood up with Blaine and they followed her into the room. An ultrasound was all set up, ready and waiting for them to use. Kelly gestured to the bed and Kurt sat on it, Blaine hovering next to him.

"Is this your partner?" Kelly asked as she pulled out Kurt's file.

"Yes, I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine introduced himself and Kelly smiled at him.

"Doctor Kelly," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

Blaine nodded. "Same."

"Alright then. We're going to do an ultrasound. I just need you to lift you to lift your shirt and lay down," Kelly explained. Kurt did as he was asked and Blaine stood by his head, gently rubbing soothing circles on his temples.

Kelly came over and took a seat on her rolling chair. She turned on the ultra sound and picked up the gel.

"This is going to be cold," she warned and squirted a fair amount of gel onto his belly. Kurt's stomach jumped and he gasped quietly at the coolness, Blaine chuckling in his ear. Kurt scrambled for his hand and squeezed it tightly and he felt Blaine kiss his cheek in response.

She rubbed the gel the ultrasound stick and settled it on his stomach, looking for something. She smiled and the distinct sound of a heart beat filled the room. Tears pricked at Kurt's eyes and he started with disbelief.

"That's your baby's heart beat," Kelly smiled.

"Wow," Blaine breathed and his voice was thick with emotion. "How far along?"

"This is about eight weeks," Kelly explained. "The heart beat is strong which is good. I'll print you out a picture but see here," she pointed to a spot on the screen. "That's your baby."

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek and Blaine kissed it away.

"I love you," Blaine whispered in his ear and Kurt gave him a watery smile.

"Love you too," Kurt whispered back. Kelly pressed print on the screen and gently wiped away the gel from Kurt's stomach. Kurt lowered his top and sat back up, Blaine wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I would like to see you every two weeks just to monitor your progress," Kelly said. "Male pregnancies are a bit different to woman's but you have nothing to worry about"

"Thank you," Kurt thanked her sincerely.

"You're welcome," Kelly smiled.

They took the picture and headed out, going home. Blaine drove and couldn't keep the happy smile off his face. Kurt bit his lip and Blaine saw this out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine," Kurt assured him. "I'm just... I'm just a bit worried about telling our families. How they are going to react."

"No matter what happens Kurt, I'm in this for the long haul," Blaine told him passionately. "I love you so much and I want to have a family with you and marry you and have everything with you."

"I want that too," Kurt smiled, squeezing his thigh. "I want that so much."

"We'll have it," Blaine told him and Kurt smiled. He felt better knowing that no matter what, Blaine was going to be there for everything and he would never be alone.

* * *

Turns out that Kurt had nothing to worry about. Both Kurt and Blaine had rung their families to tell them to news and surprisingly, they had been over the moon. Mrs Anderson had squealed about having grandchildren and both Mr Anderson and Burt were looking forward to spoiling their little grandson or granddaughter. Cooper was just excited to be called Cool Uncle Coop which made Blaine a little wary but thrilled that Cooper was happy for the two of them.

"You don't need to worry about anything Kurt," Burt had told him gently. "I know you're young but we are going to help you with everything. You don't need to worry."

"Thank you dad," Kurt sniffed, over come with emotions. That and his hormones were going crazy.

"I want pictures too," Burt told him and Kurt laughed.

"Of course dad."

"You happy Kurt?" Burt asked seriously. Kurt dropped a hand to his stomach and lightly ran his hand over his stomach.

"Yeah dad, I am," Kurt smiled. "I know we didn't plan it or hadn't even talked about if we wanted children but we want this. We want to have a family and we're going to get married."

"Congratulations son," Burt said, his voice sounding a little choked and Kurt chuckled quietly. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks dad," Kurt said and watched as Blaine ended his call. "I have to go but I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright. Love you."

Love you too. Bye."

Kurt hung up and Blaine came and sat down next to him, drawing his legs up so that they were now laying over his lap.

"I guess we don't have to worry about support from our family," Blaine grinned and Kurt chuckled.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that," Kurt sighed happily and pulled Blaine into a deep searing kiss. At least his hormones were good for one thing, not that either of them was complaining.

* * *

**Hpoe you all enjoyed the first part and please review! Once again, I'm not sure when I'm going to update this story next but hopefully it won't be too long. **


	2. Part 2

**Wow! I was so not expecting the response that this has gotten! Thank you so much for the reviews that you gave this and I love you all so much! I'm still a little unsure with the story as I said last time that mpreg isn't really my thing but the support you have given me helped write this second chapter and I hope that you enjoy it as you did the first one. I've had a few people say that mpreg wasn't their thing but that they gave it a shot becuase I wrote it and that they enjoyed it. I want to thank those people for giving it shot and thank you for that support you have given. **

**Just a little note: In this story, BLAINE NEVER WENT TO MCKINLEY! he stayed at Dalton. I hope that the prompter doesn't mind this. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Part 2**

Kurt wasn't sure how male pregnancies went, he hadn't researched it before. He had never entertained the idea of having a boyfriend while in High School but then Blaine had come along and everything had changed. When their relationship had become sexual, they had always been careful, wearing condoms.

Thinking back to when Kurt found out he was pregnant, he realised that they hadn't been as careful as they usually were. It was hard for male to get pregnant but it was more common than people thought and sadly it was not received well by the public.

Kurt rubbed his swollen belly sadly, hoping that their own child would not be subjected to the type of hate that Kurt and Blaine went through in school. He was enjoying the pregnancy as the baby grew. Every took weeks Blaine came with him to the doctors for check up, having not missed one. Kurt enjoyed learning about the pregnancy as he went and their doctor was amazing and patient with them both.

Blaine was so excited and had already come home with baby toys even though the baby wasn't due for another 6 months. Mrs Anderson had been fantastic, sharing her pregnancy stories with Kurt and giving him tips on how to be comfortable.

At first Kurt had nervous about the pregnancy but as the baby grew he found himself getting more and more excited. He was able to hide the small bump in his stomach but soon he wasn't going to be able too and he was a bit worried about that.

"Hey," Blaine greeted, coming into their living room. Kurt beamed at Blaine and gently lifted his legs so that Blaine could sit down. Kurt put his legs back on Blaine's lap and grinned at him.

"How was class?" Kurt asked and Blaine gently started rubbing Kurt's ankles.

"Good. We are learning to write songs," Blaine grinned excitedly. Blaine was studying music, eager to become a musician and Kurt couldn't be more prouder than him.

"How are you feeling today?" Blaine asked, sliding his hand up Kurt's legs and gently rubbing his stomach. Kurt threaded their fingers together and rested it on his belly.

"Good," Kurt giggled. "so is the baby."

"Good," Blaine grinned. "You look very excited."

"That's because we got mail," Kurt beamed and handed over an envelope to Blaine. He flipped it open and quickly read the content and gasped.

"The Warbler's are having a reunion," Blaine bounced excitedly.

"Yep and so is New Directions," Kurt grinned. "We can go see our parents too while we are back down in Ohio."

"Can you travel while you're pregnant?" Blaine asked, suddenly concerned.

"I just can't travel in my last trimester," Kurt explained gently and Blaine relaxed, the smile coming back to his face.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell the boys," Blaine grinned. "I mean, Wes and David already know and they are really excited. They've already shot gunned godfathers." Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt giggled.

"Yes, I wonder what New Directions will say," Kurt mused, rubbing their hands over his stomach. "I can't wait to see dad though. He's going to show me some pictures of mum while she was pregnant with me."

"I'll get my mum to show you hers as well," Blaine said softly. He knew how much Kurt wished his mother was still alive to go through this with him but Blaine's mother had been more than supportive and Blaine really appreciated this.

* * *

Ohio had not changed but neither of the boys missed it. They loved their life in New York and were happy to be out of Ohio but they missed their families and didn't get to see them as much. Their first stop was to the Hummel home. Kurt's reunion was the day before Blaine's so they would stay with Burt for that and then head to Westerville for the Warbler's reunion.

Blaine pulled up the Hummel home and saw Burt waiting on the front veranda for them. He jumped up and headed to the car when Blaine parked and quickly opened Kurt's door. Kurt slid out and was pulled into a hug. Kurt hugged his father back tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Dad," Kurt chuckled and Burt pulled away, a huge smile on his face.

"Let me get a look at you," Burt grinned, his gaze raking Kurt's figure. Kurt turned his side, making the bump visible and Burt beamed at him. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad," Kurt smiled softly. Blaine came around and Burt pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"You look good to Blaine," Burt grinned and Blaine chuckled.

"Thank you. So do you."

"Let me help you with the bags and get you guys in side," Burt said, clapping them on the back. Burt and Blaine refused to let Kurt carrying anything and he trailed after them pouting.

* * *

Kurt woke in Blaine's arms, the day of the reunion upon them. Blaine was going to come with him, as they were sure others would have their partners with them. Kurt gently extracted himself from Blaine's grasp and went to the bathroom, starting his morning routine.

Kurt dressed carefully, not wanting to give his pregnancy away and by the time he was finished Blaine was up. Burt cooked them breakfast, he himself up early to get to work, and had breakfast with them.

"Alright, have fun," Burt said as he finished his plate. "and, just be careful."

Burt looked anxious and Kurt frowned.

"What's on your mind dad?" Kurt asked.

"Look, they're a nice bunch of kids and they are your friends but New Directions aren't exactly known for being there when things get tough," Burt explained bluntly. "Just, don't give your hopes up for them being their for you and your baby."

Kurt frowned, trying not his emotions get the better of him. "I won't but I think they will be excited for us. They were there for Quinn when she was pregnant."

"I know. I just want you to be careful," Burt said and Blaine nodded.

"We will Burt," Blaine nodded and he smiled gratefully at Blaine before standing and putting his sink in the bench. He kissed Kurt's head and squeezed Blaine's shoulder before heading out.

* * *

McKinley hadn't changed since Kurt's departure and he stood close to Blaine as they walked through the halls to the choir room, their hands linked together. Although Kurt had happy memories here, most of them were not and he shivered at the thought of a particular painful memory of Karofsky.

They turned into the choir room, Blaine giving his hand a tight squeeze, and were greeted by everyone else already there, standing around and talking.

"Klaine!" Brittany cried and bounded over to them, hugging them both together. "You made it. My favourite dolphins."

"Hello Brittany," the greeted and she tugged them into the room. They greeted everyone enthusiastically and Will beamed at them.

"Come, have a drink," he grinned, handing them both a glass of champaign.

"I can't," Kurt said automatically, not taking the drink.

"You can't?" Will asked, looking at them confused.

"I'm driving," Blaine explained, handing back his. "and Kurt can't because, well, we're having a baby."

Both boys beamed but the room went deathly silent. They looked around and found everyone staring at them and, much to their disappointment, some of them were looking at them with thinly veiled disgust. Will took a step back and Kurt and Blaine's smiles fell.

"You're pregnant?" Finn asked, his face scrunched with disgust. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder protectively and Kurt whimpered softly.

"But you're still in collage," Rachel frowned. "How are you going to raise a baby and have your dreams come true?"

"We'll manage," Blaine growled.

"Dude," Puck shook his head. "That's just weird."

"Freaky yo," Artie nodded and Kurt looked down, tears welling in his eyes. Even Mercedes couldn't look at him. He had thought they would be happy for them but Burt had been right.

"I can't believe you," Blaine growled and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Let it go Blaine," Kurt said coldly, raising his head and he looked so furious that some people flinched back. "They aren't worth it and never will be. Let's go home."

Kurt didn't look at them as he pushed Blaine out and back into the corridor.

"They just- they," Blaine spluttered, so angry that he couldn't form words together.

"I know," Kurt said quietly and Blaine quickly pushed his anger aside to tend to Kurt. "Our baby isn't a freak," Kurt spat hotly. "I hate them."

"No, our baby isn't a freak and he or she is going to be the most loved baby no matter what," Blaine said passionately and Kurt leant into his side, drawing comfort from him.

"Take me home," Kurt whimpered. "I don't want to ever be here again or have anything to do with them."

Blaine nodded, wrapping an arm around Kurt and leading him out back to the car, his hands hovering protectively over his stomach. As they walked out, neither noticed that the football team was also having their reunion there and had caught the attention of one Dave Karofsky.

* * *

Burt came home to hear sobbing in his living room. He hurried in and froze when he found Kurt curled up against Blaine, crying and Blaine trying to comfort him but looking far to angry to be doing a good job.

Burt came in further and Blaine looked up at him, their eyes locking.

"What happened?" Burt demanded.

"They called our baby a freak," Blaine said angrily and Kurt let out another sob.

Burt exhaled angrily and went to them, crouching down. He gently smoothed Kurt's hair and kissed his head.

"You're baby isn't a freak and neither are you. Either of you," Burt said firmly. "They aren't good people and you shouldn't be around them. Don't let them ruin what is going to be the best thing that ever happens to you."

Kurt sobs started to quieten and he nuzzled his face into Blaine's stomach. "Love you dad."

"Love you too buddy," Burt smiled. "Just try and relax and don't think about it."

Kurt nodded and sniffled and Blaine gave Burt a grateful look before snuggling down further next to Kurt and gently rubbing his belly, murmuring words of love and encouragement to both Kurt and the baby.

* * *

Blaine's parents greeted Kurt and Blaine warmly and they quickly ushered them into the house, eager to see them both. Blaine had rung ahead and told them what happened at McKinley. His mother had been furious and had spent a lot of time in the kitchen baking out her frustration. Mr Anderson had not been pleased and promised that they wouldn't bring it up, not wanting upset the both of them.

While Kurt was seated next to Blaine's mother, looking at her baby photos, Blaine had a talk with his dad. Mr Anderson took him to the garage and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"It was the crib we used for you and Cooper," he explained to his son. "we want you and Kurt to take it back to New York with you."

"Thanks dad," Blaine beamed and hugged his father tightly.

* * *

Kurt held Blaine's hand nervously as they walked into Dalton towards the choir room. Blaine was gently rubbing his thumb over Kurt's skin but it was doing little to calm him. New Directions had shattered any confidence that Kurt had built up about having this baby – not that he didn't love the expecting bundle of joy, he loved he or she more than anything – and how people would react.

"Ready?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt shook slightly but nodded. Blaine gently pushed open the door and they were greeted by the most beautiful sight.

The former Warbler's had all gathered and come early, decorating the room with a big banner that read 'Congratulation Kurt and Blaine' and there were balloons that had it's boy or it's a girl.

Everyone cheered and Kurt looked at them disbelief.

"I hope you don't mind," Wes grinned sheepishly at them. "But we told everyone that you were having a baby and we didn't know when we would all be together again so we thought we throw you a little congratulation party as well as make this the reunion."

"You guys are amazing," Blaine breathed, laughing with shock. Kurt promptly burst into tears and the boys looked anxiously at each other. Kurt broke from Blaine and gave Wes a huge hug, Wes patting him on the back.

"Uh, I'm guessing pregnancy hormones," Wes said to Blaine who chuckled softly.

"I'll tell you the story later," Blaine murmured as Kurt pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"Quite hogging him," Nick cried, pushing his way to Kurt. He looked him over and beamed, hugging him gently.

"You look gorgeous," he beamed and Kurt blushed, giggling.

Blaine relaxed and happily hugged his friends tightly, so glad that they had their support and that they would be there for them and their little baby when it was borne. Blaine watched as Kurt beamed, looking so much happier than he had all his time back in Ohio. His pregnancy glow was back and both Nick and Jeff were happily talking to the baby, telling them that they would be the fun Uncles causing Kurt to giggle loudly making everyone smile.

New Directions had proved that they were not going to be there for them but that didn't matter. The Warbler's were their family and had proved that to them many times before, unlike New Directions had. Kurt was happy with them and that's all that mattered to Blaine.

* * *

**Please review and yeah. I'm not really sure about it but I hope I gave it justice to the prompter. **


	3. Part 3

**I know! I have't update this story in a long time and I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out! I was having trouble with it and I didn't want to give you something half assed not when anon was so glad that they picked me to write this for them so to anon I hope this is everything that you asked for and that you have enjoyed it! **

**This is the final chapter and I want to thank everyone who supported this and gave it a shot. As I had said, Mpreg had never really crossed my mind to do before and it's not really my thing and as some of you had said you haven't ready any before so I'm really happy that you gave it a shot and that you enjoyed it! It means a lot to me that you like my work and are willing to try for me :) You truely are the greatest readers ever! I love you all so much!**

**Sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope that you all enjoy this final chapter :)**

* * *

**Part 3**

The months of Kurt's pregnancy were going far more quickly than he would have thought. The Warbler's and his family had been amazing throughout the pregnancy, being there and helping them out. Kurt and Blaine couldn't have done it without their help. The Warbler's were over regulary, helping them set up the apartment for the baby's arrival.

Nick and Jeff were the most excited and often came over with baby gifts – even though Kurt was still two months away. Nick attended the same collage as Kurt – although they were in different departments – and Nick often came by after Kurt's class and took him to lunch.

Kurt was no longer able to hide his baby bump and was getting more and more looks. Kurt hated it, hated seeing the disgust. Nick kept him happy though and was very excited to meet the baby. This made both Kurt and Blaine even more excited than they were. They were more than ready to have this baby and hoped that the next two months went quickly.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine made one last trip down to Lima before the baby was due to be born. This would be the last time that Kurt could travel and the Anderson Family and Burt wanted them down so that they could collect a few things from their homes that would be useful for them.

Kurt was getting tired more easily now and often rested a lot. Blaine had gone to his parents house alone, Kurt still asleep and Blaine wanted him to rest, not wanting any harm coming to his boyfriend or the baby.

Burt had now gone to the garage for work so Kurt was left alone, resting on the couch and watching _Greece._

* * *

Kurt was happily munching on a tub of ice cream, balancing the tub on his swallow belly. He heard heavy footsteps coming up the front steps. Kurt smiled eagerly, thinking that it was Blaine or his father that had come home.

The front door turned slowly and the door pushed open with a squeak. Kurt lowered the ice cream tub to the table and heaved himself up into a standing position.

"Blaine, I swear I didn't eat the whole container -" Kurt started and then froze. That was not Blaine home nor was it Burt. Kurt stared in disbelief. Dave Karofsky was standing in his living room. Kurt hadn't see him since he left high school and honestly thought that he would never see him again.

"I heard you had come back into town," Dave broke the silence that had fallen over them. Kurt swallowed thickly and shivered when Dave's gaze fell to his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt squeaked, his hands coming to his stomach protectively.

Dave took a step forward and Kurt retreated backwards.

"I saw you last when you came down to the reunion and heard that you were pregnant," Dave continued, stepping closer and closer to Kurt. "I've always wanted a family."

Kurt swallowed thickly. This could not be happening, this was _not_ happening. Dave Karofsky had officially lost his mind and Kurt wanted him to go.

"Leave," Kurt demanded, his voice a growl. "Get out of my house."

"You don't want to cause the baby any stress," Dave cautioned. "I don't want anything happening to our baby."

_Our baby? _Kurt thought frantically. Karofsky had bought a one way express ticket to crazy town and apparently had decided that Kurt should come along too.

"What the fuck?" Kurt cried, hitting the wall and he whimpered.

"Language Kurt," Dave scolded. "Come on, all this stress isn't good. Let's get you home."

Kurt whimpered and struggled as Dave gripped his upper arms and began to drag him out of the house.

* * *

Blaine came home to an empty house and frowned. The door was unlocked but Kurt was nowhere to be found. The tub of ice cream sat on the coffee table, now just a liquid mess and Blaine frowned. Kurt would never leave the ice cream out. He checked his phone to see if he had any missed calls but had none.

He searched the whole house and was beginning to worry. He could help the sinking feeling in his gut that something was terribly wrong. He pulled out his phone again and quickly called Burt.

* * *

An hour later both Burt and Blaine's parents were at the Hummel home, all worried. Kurt wasn't anywhere. They had searched the streets in case Kurt decided to go for a walk but due to how late he was in his pregnancy, he couldn't walk for long or far.

"Where could he be?" Blaine asked frantically, looking to each of them, desperate for any answer.

"I don't know," Mr Anderson said soothingly, trying to calm his son. "but we will find him."

"I'll call the hospitals," Mrs Anderson said and hurried to the kitchen for the phone to make the calls.

"He has to be okay right?" Blaine asked frantically.

"He's going to be okay and so is the baby," Burt assured him but he was worried himself and prayed that his son was safe.

* * *

_This is how I'm going to die, _Kurt thought as Karofsky led him into his home. The house was only small and needed some serious touch ups. Obviously Dave's plans hadn't worked out and he had some sort of mental break down and had somehow latched on to Kurt all from one quick sighting many months ago.

"Make yourself comfortable," Dave grinned at him and Kurt shivered.

"How?" Kurt snapped, tears welling up in his eyes. "You kidnapped me with the intent to raise my child with me! How is any of this suppsoed to make me feel comfortable?"

"Don't yell at me!" David roared. "I'm doing you a favour! I'm going to be with you and help you raise our child! I let you have your little fling with _Blaine _but now you are back with me!"

"I was never with you!" Kurt cried.

"I let you have your space until you were ready to be with me and now you're having a baby and I knew you were ready to be with me," Karofsky said quietly, smiling at Kurt softly. "We're going to be okay. We're going to be a family."

Kurt whimpered. Karofsky was now mayor of crazy town and had made Kurt his first man.

"Sit down Kurt," Karofsky said and Kurt perched on the edge of the couch. A sharp pain rippled though his stomach and he gasped, clutching his stomach.

* * *

"There is nothing in the hospitals," Mrs Anderson said, her face a picture of devastation.

"Alright," Burt sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go searching again." Burt turned to Mrs Anderson. "You stay here in case Kurt calls the main line."

She nodded and the boys quickly headed out to search for Kurt again.

* * *

Kurt groaned in pain and tears streamed down his face. Something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, coming to Kurt.

"I need to call my doctor," Kurt hissed out as another pain shot through him. "Something is wrong."

"Here," Karofsky handed him the phone.

"Can you get me some crackers?" Kurt asked and Dave nodded, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen. Kurt dialled his doctors number and groaned again.

"Hello this is doctor Kelly speaking."

"Kelly it's Kurt. I need you to listen. I've been kidnapped and I need you to tell Blaine that Dave Karofsky has me," Kurt whispered.

"Kurt? Uh – yes of course," Kelly stuttered. "Are you alright?"

"No," Kurt whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Something is wrong. There is so much pain in my stomach."

"Okay, just breath," Kelly instructed. "I'm having someone ring Blaine right now to come and get you okay?"

"Thank you," Kurt sniffed.

"Alright. Tell me how bad the pain is from one to ten and tell me where is exactly," Kelly instructed.

* * *

Blaine snapped his phone shut hard. "That was one of the nurses from the clinic. Kurt is on the phone to Kelly now and it's not doing good. Dave Karofsky took him."

Burt growled and turned down a side street quickly. Mr Anderson's jaw hardened and Blaine swallowed thickly. He hoped that dave hadn't done anything to hurt him or the baby other wise he was going to kill him with his bare hands.

* * *

Dave was back and Kurt glared at him, still on the phone. Another wave of pain came over him and he cried out. Dave tried to rub his back but Kurt pushed him away.

"Just try to breath Kurt," Kelly instructed. "Blaine will be there soon. You'll need to a hospital straight away. The baby needs to come out."

"But it's not time," Kurt sobbed.

"I know, but if you don't the baby won't live." Kurt gave another sob and gripped the phone tightly. "I've got some alerting the hospital now that you are coming alright and they will take care of you."

"Okay," Kurt hiccuped, trying to breathe through the pain.

There was a loud commotion out side and Kurt looked up to see Burt, Blaine and Mr Anderson crashing through the front door. Dave jumped up, ready to yell but Burt and Mr Anderson tackled him, crashing him to the ground and knocking him out.

Kurt sobbed in both relief and pain as Blaine slid to his knees in front of him.

"Kurt? What's going on?" Kelly demanded.

"Blaine is here," Kurt hiccuped and Kelly let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, get to the hospital now," Kelly instructed and Kurt hung up.

"Come on, hospital" Blaine said and helped Kurt up. Another jolt of pain went through Kurt and he swayed and darkness took over him.

* * *

Kurt blinked his eyes open tiredly. He frowned at the white ceiling above him and looked around slowly. He was in a hospital, he knew that much. His stomach was throbbing with a dull pain and he gently lifted a hand to it. There was no longer a swell but just saggy skin.

He frowned and whimpered.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice sounded to his left and he looked over to see his boyfriend looking relieved.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, voice hoarse. "The baby?"

"Is fine," Blaine assured him. "It's a girl and she's so beautiful. You blacked out and I got you here as soon as possible. You're going to be a bit sore for a few weeks but you're going to be okay."

"We had a girl?" Kurt asked weakly and Blaine smiled, his whole face lighting up.

"We had a girl," Blaine grinned. "She still needs a name of course."

"Sasha?" Kurt suggested.

"Sasha Anderson-Hummel," Blaine grinned. "It's perfect."

"When can I see her?" Kurt asked. Blaine grinned and moved out of Kurt's eye line. When he came back though he was cradling a small bundle of blankets. Kurt gasped and struggled to prop himself up. He hissed with pain but managed and Blaine sat on the edge of the bed. Carefully he handed Sasha over and Kurt cradled her to his chest.

"She perfect," Kurt gasped and a tear rolled down his cheek. Blaine kissed his away and leant his forehead against Kurt's.

"I love you so much. Both of you and am so proud of you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt breathed and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

* * *

It was four days before Kurt and Sasha could leave the hospital and another two weeks before they could head back to New York. Karofsky had been taken in by the police and had been sentenced to jail. This made Kurt and Blaine much happier.

Burt and the the Anderson's had been a great help while Kurt and Blaine stayed with them and they simply adored Sasha, already spoiling her. Although born early, she was small but healthy and doing really well.

When they were able to get back to New York, the Warbler's were all there waiting for them. They had set up the apartment and bought some supplies for them. They fell in love with Sasha and all took pictures of her. Kurt and Blaine decided to make all the Warbler's her god fathers, a role they took very seriously and did proudly.

She was the most loved little girl with the most loving and amazing parents. 9 months after her birth Kurt and Blaine tied the knot and were now a whole family. It may not have been the journey they wanted but they got the end the expected and couldn't be happier.

* * *

**I hope that you have all enjoyed this and please review! Thank you so much for all your support and happy reading! :D**


End file.
